


Autograph

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU: Charlie/Becky, where Charlie is the prophet instead of Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/31265040691/everyone-does-this-one-i-think-but-charlie-becky).
> 
> Prompt by Tumblr user thirtyspells.

She never expected to get famous - to have this many people who know her name, who are watching her expectantly, all eyes on Charlie, and she can’t remember the last time she felt this nervous without it involving the CIA or an ex-girlfriend and she doesn’t even know _why_ she sent The Woman in White to a publisher except that she never thought there would be _fans_.

The clock strikes and the queue starts moving and she braces herself as the first one approaches and - wow, that’s not what she was expecting, this girl is blonde and beaming and gushing at her “Becky Rosen, I’m your biggest fan, I have so many _questions_ -"

"Sorry," she cuts Becky off, and she really is, "but we have to keep the line moving -" and Becky’s smile just falters, doesn’t disappear but cracks down the centre and Charlie takes the book and scrawls in it and hands it back; the girl reads the number written there and incomprehension becomes "Christmas has come early" and - hey, maybe being famous isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
